Chocolate Gateau and Confession
by Shara Sherenia
Summary: “Baka! I don’t make it for Sawada!” she explained desperately. “It’s for YOU! It’s for Gokudera Hayato! The guy I’m in love with!” 5986.


**Title: ****Chocolate Gateau and Confession**

**Genre: Romance/General**

**Ratings: T**

**Pairings: 5986**

**Summary: ****"Baka! I don't make it for Sawada!" she explained desperately. "It's for YOU! It's for Gokudera Hayato! The guy I'm in love with!"** **5986.**

**Disclaimer: Akira Amano owns Katekyo Hitman Reborn.**

**Written for KHR Romance Writing Contest! ****I haven't read any fanfic about this pairing (why should I, when I don't ship it?), so maybe I made them …OOC. Expect lot of verbs confusion too (because my head throb when I typed it down) Haha~ enjoy and review if you wish C:**

_

* * *

_

Haru peeked in from the gate of Namimori High. She was trying to find a certain Italian, completely ignoring the weird looks thrown at her from the passing students. Once he saw that certain someone, her cheeks turned rosy color. She spun around and huffed lightly, trying to slow down her racing heart beat. She looked down; eyes darted at the box inside the bag which she held tightly. She heard familiar voices talking louder and louder, along with sounds of footsteps that were coming close to where she was.

"Really? I can?"

"Would you stop begging if I say no? Tch…"

"Haha…you're lucky, Yamamoto-san."

"And I'm the unlucky one here…"

"Maa maa…don't be like that…"

"H-hey! Stop right there!"

The trio—Tsunayoshi, Gokudera, and Yamamoto—were stopped upon hearing the sudden call. They turned around and saw a slightly nervous Haru. The boys traded glances, before returning their gaze to the flustered-looking girl.

"Gokudera, did you do something bad to her again?" Yamamoto inquired.

"No way... Not unless she's trying to get close to Juudaime," the bomber growled, stepped up so he was between Tsuna and Haru. "So? What do you want?"

"I-I just want to talk to you, about something," Haru said, a bit annoyed that he thought wrong of her.

Again, the boys looked at each other in confusion. While they were trying to figure out what Haru wanted from Gokudera, Tsuna's eyes saw the paper bag in that girl's hand. A sudden realization hit him, and he grinned as he tugged at Yamamoto's sleeve, gaining his attention.

"Well, we'll go ahead then. See you there, Gokudera-kun," the brunette smiled at his right-hand man, and though a bit puzzled with his reaction, Gokudera nodded.

Tsuna dragged Yamamoto away from the two, but before he walked too far from them, he stopped and waved at Haru. "Good luck, Haru-chan!" he cheered, which made her blushed, although she thanked him for the support.

"Good luck? What for?" the baseball freak looked at his small buddy questioningly.

The Decimo just chuckled. "Hi-mi-tsu."

Back to where Haru and Gokudera stayed behind, the two remained silent, watching Tsuna and Yamamoto disappeared from their sights. The Italian sighed and turned at her, eyes demanding her to make it quick. "So? What do you want? I have to teach Juudaime and that yakyuu baka soon."

Haru pouted. She placed her hand on her hip and glared at the silver haired guy. "Geez, be patience, will you?" she complained, turned around, "Follow me."

Gokudera wanted to protest, but she had walked away, thus he had no chance but to follow her. Haru led him to an empty, small park near Namimori High. Once she made sure that there was no one around, she turned to face a still-grumpy looking silver-headed. She had a hunch that if she didn't say what she wanted to do with him soon, he will explode right there. No pun intended.

The black haired girl took a deep breath to calm herself before took out the box from the paper bag. Gokudera frowned as he looked at the box. Before he could ask her, she explained, "It's nothing dangerous—just a chocolate gateau."

"If it's for Juudaime, forget it; I won't let you flirt with him!" he snarled.

To his surprise, Haru shook her head. "It's for you!" she exclaimed while her cheeks tainted with pink shade.

It took the genius Italian some seconds to register what she said, another seconds to stare at the box and convinced that it truly was harmless, and more seconds to gaze at the blushing Haru. What happened to that girl? Does she hit her head with something recently?

Knowing that he was suspected her, she pouted again. "Geez! If you don't believe it, why don't you take it and see for yourself?" she grunted, arms folded in front of her.

Shrugging, Gokudera did what she said and was surprised to see a well-decorated, well-sliced chocolate gateau inside. It looks good, and from the smell, he knew it would taste delicious as well. Haru grinned smugly, satisfied to see the amused expression on his face. However, she pouted again when he glanced at her dangerously.

"Oh I get it…you give it to me so I'll allow you to get close to Juudaime, huh? I won't fall for it!"

She groaned. She wanted to bang her head on the nearest wall. Why he had to be so dense?! Haru used to thought that because he's a genius and could easily made females fell for him thanks to his good looks, he would have lots of experiences about this kind of things and would understand what she meant. Now he felt so stupid to think all high about him…

"Baka! I don't make it for Sawada!" she explained desperately. "It's for YOU! It's for Gokudera Hayato! The guy I'm in love with!"

It was clear that Gokudera wasn't expected to hear a blunt confession from her, judging from the look on his face. For a moment, he stayed still, petrified. Once he regained his composure, he stared at the cake on his hand, then back to the irritated Haru, back to the cake again, Haru, and finally stopped to gaze at the cake. She waited patiently, fully prepared to hear his reply.

Much to her dismay, instead of giving any respond to her declaration of love, Gokudera walked toward the nearest bench. Haru approached him slowly, watched how the silver haired guy took a slice and eat it. She remained quiet, either too amused to see his crush eating her handmade cake or still persistently waiting for his answer.

"…Since when?"

"Huh?"

The Italian halted his attempt to devour the delicious treat and looked up to her. "…Since when you had a crush with me?"

"Oh that," she blushed deeply again, "I don't know…maybe since we talked to each other?"

Gokudera hummed silently before continued to finish a slice. Once he was done, he cleaned his fingers and stood up again, looking face to face with Haru. The Japanese could felt her heart thump loudly, though maybe not too loud for him to notice. For a moment, she thought that he would accept her as his lover; however, it seemed she was putting her hope too high, because he returned the box to her.

"Eh…?"

"It's delicious, and appreciate your feelings, but I'm sorry…" he looked at her with—a very rare expression—apologetic eyes. "…I have someone that I like already."

Haru's eyes widened visibly at the respond, stunned. She looked down, gazed at one fixed point on the ground. She wanted to cry, really, but she knew it would make him feel bad and she don't want him to. In the end, she forced herself to hold back the tears and stared back at him, faking a smile.

"O-oh…I see! You're so good looking, I know you must have someone special already," she giggled nervously. "I-It's alright! You're not the only man on the Earth! I can fall in love over and over again…"

Gokudera sighed. "I'm really so—"

"No no no! It's really okay, I assure you," she pushed the box toward his chest, "You can take it…if it's delicious, then I'll be happy if you can enjoy it with your 'someone special'…or you can give it to Sawada and Yamamoto too!"

"Hey—"

"O-oh! It's getting dark! I should go home now. S-see you again, Gokudera...!"

With that, she escaped from the park, leaving Gokudera, who was thinking that he was guilty for it. He looked down at the chocolate gateau in the box, muttered another sorry for Haru, though there was no way she could hear it. She kept running along the street, ignoring her surroundings while her sight started to become a bit blurry from the tears that had flow out since she left him.

_Good bye, my first love…and thank you…_

**

* * *

…*sweatdropped* Uh...review please? ^^a  
**


End file.
